A Spell Book and Chaos
by inspiredwriter2001
Summary: Viola Carter is your average 16 years old school girl... with an alcoholic dad that is. She is starting at a new school with lots of snobs and high class people this year. Will she make enemies or friends? And what happens if one day, she find a spell book inside the school's library? Expect drama, romance and fantasy! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, first story ever, so be nice okay guys. And your opinion really matters so R&R!

"Beep, beep, beep!" The alarm clock goes off as a 16 years old girl rose up from her comfortable bed. "Darn it, is it morning already?" the girl said as she walk to her window and open the curtains. "Good morning Viola." Meet Viola Carter, your average 16 years old high school girl with long, black hair and bright blue eyes, who had a hard past. No kidding, her mother just died last year and her father have become an alcoholic ever since, and not surprisingly, Viola has taken a few hits from her father. Enough said, let's go back to the story.

Viola went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and took a quick shower to get ready for school, well, her new school that is. She went to the wardrobe and chose her clothes; after all, she has to make an impression. After a few minutes, she decided to wear a blue T-shirt with jeans (that's the best I got) and Viola proceeded to go down and say goodbye to her father.

As expected, her father is downstairs, drunk like there is no tomorrow. "Goodbye father, I am going to school now." Her father replied with a mumble, something between 'bye' and 'mine'. Viola just shook her head and walks out the door. Going down the road, she cannot help but thought 'I wonder what awaits me at the new school, will I make friends? Who am I kidding, no one would want to be my friend, and after all, I have been lonely all of the time.' And before she knew it, Viola had arrived at her new school. "Wellington High, huh?"

The building was big and majestic, white in color and has a big school yard in the front. The statue of the school founder, Charles Johnson, can be found near the school gates. Wellington High is a most prestigious and popular school, reserved only for high class and rich people. And Viola is nowhere near high class or rich, so how does she get into the school? Actually, it was thanks to a scholarship that she has earned a few months earlier, she has accepted it to help ease her family's burden in paying her school tuition. But now, Viola wish she hadn't accept the scholarship, because she knows she didn't belong here. 'Prada, Louis Vuiton purses, Mercedes, Rolls-Royce. Oh My God!' Pushing her thoughts aside, Viola enters the school building.

On her way, Viola suddenly bumped into someone! But before she can come in contact with the hard floor, a pair of strong arms had caught her. "Whoa, hey there, are you okay?"A deep voice said, definitely a boy. Viola opens her eyes to meet a pair of amber eyes which enormously somehow, attracts her to it, and made her focus on anything but them. "Um, hello? Are you there?" Viola then snap out of her trance and, realizing their place, nodded and pull her out of his arms. "Ah, yes, sorry about that. I was being uncareful." She said.

"Hey it's okay, are you new here?" he said. "Oh, yes, I am. Can you show me the way to the office?" "Oh sure, just walk straight ahead and then turn left." "Thank you very much." She said quickly and leaves. 'What was that?' Viola thought.

"Hello darling, are you new here?" a woman in her late twenties ask Viola. 'She must be the school's secretary' she thought. "Err, yes, I'm new here. Can you show me the way to the principal's office? "Right this way darling, and my name is Sally." "Nice to meet you, Sally." Viola said as she follows Sally until they stop at a door. Sally knocked twice and a voice said from the office "Come in." "Good morning, Mrs. Avery. There is a new student here to see you." Sally said as she ushered Viola to go in and left the room. "I presume you are Viola Carter, the one who won the scholarship? "Yes I am Viola Carter." Mrs. Avery smiled "Well, on behalf of the school, I want to welcome you to Wellington High. I am Mrs. Avery, the school principal. Now, I must inform you, we have strict rules here in Wellington High and we have high expectations in the students. Do you think you can handle it?" Viola nodded "Good, here is your schedule, your form class is 10-A and your form teacher is Ms. Miller. Now, off you go." "Thank you Mrs. Avery." Viola said and left the room.

"Okay, 10-A, 10-A, where is it?" Viola said, feeling a little frustrated. "Ah, here we are!" she stops at a door and opened it. She was greeted with glances and stares of the students, but among them, she spotted a familiar set of eyes, 'Oh my, so he's in my class.'

"Ah, good morning Ms. Carter."

A/N: And we are done with the first chapter! Finally, tell me how you feel about this chapter and whether I should continue or not. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2! Woohoo! I just want to thank SaraiHyuga, for reviewing my story!

"Class, we have a new student this year. Please introduce yourself." Ms. Miller said.

"Hello, my name is Viola Carter and I'm 16. That's all you need to know." Viola introduced herself with an emotionless tone. "Okay everyone, I expect everyone to treat her nicely and warmly. Now, Viola, where to put you? Ah yes, you can sit next to Olivia. Olivia, please raise your hand."

A girl in the back row with wavy blonde hair and dark brown, twinkling eyes raised her hand. Viola nodded and walk to the sit next to the girl.

"Hi, I am Olivia Thornton. You are Viola Carter, right? I hope we can be great friends." Olivia said as she motioned her hand out, waiting for Viola to take it. 'She wants to be my friend?' Viola thought as she never really had a friend in her life and she never figured out why. "Err, sure." Viola said as she shook Olivia's hand. She then turns to gaze on a certain boy sitting ahead of her.

"Ah, staring at boys now are we? That's Peter Smith, he is the most popular guy in school and he is also our school star soccer player." Viola kept staring at him. "And, we got a girlfriend." Viola suddenly felt a pang in her heart. 'What did I just felt? Can it be? No, it is not it. It can't be.'

"Who is his girlfriend?"

'Wait, why should I care who his girlfriend is? I mean, I barely know him at all.' Viola thought.

"Olivia scrunched her nose as she continues "Only Alicia Barlington, the richest and most popular girl in school. That girl is so vain; I wouldn't be surprised if her mansion is filled with her portraits." Viola smiled at her little joke and kept staring at Peter. This act doesn't go unnoticed as a set of green eyes looked evilly at her.

Time skip: Lunch

As the bell rings, Viola and the other students got up and went to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was big and spacious, and filled with noises. "Viola! Over here!" Viola then spotted Olivia sitting in the far end with 2 other girls, one has long brown hair which was braided and hazel eyes while the other has platinum blonde hair which was tied into a ponytail and sky blue eyes. "Hey girl, sit." Olivia then scoots over and patted at the seat next to her. "Guys, meet Viola Carter, she's new here. Viola, meet Caroline." Olivia pointed to the brunette, "And Dahlia." She pointed to the other girl. "Welcome to the group, Viola. We're happy to have you." Caroline said cheerfully while Dahlia gave her a warm smile. In the longest time of her life, Viola felt welcomed and wanted.

"Uh oh, snobs alert!" Olivia suddenly said as three figures started to march to the girl's table. "Hello, Olivia, Caroline, Dahlia, new girl." A girl with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes said voice sickeningly sweet. "Hello, _Alicia_, what did we do to have this honor of seeing you? Not like I am happy to see you." Caroline said. "Oh no reason, me, Amy and Amanda just want to have a… talk with the new girl. You know, welcome her to the school and all." Alicia said as she dragged Viola away, leaving her friends with concerned looks on their faces.

Alicia takes Viola to a secluded place at the school yard, where nobody can see them. Alicia then slammed Viola to the wall, malice apparent in now cold eyes. "Now listen, you bitch! I've seen you staring at Peter in class and I don't like it at all. So, let me make it clear, he is mine and mine alone, got it? And if you even try to come near him, there will be consequences, don't forget, my family is one of the most powerful family here, and we can do anything to you. Now, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand that you are just a snobbish, self-centered bitch."

"Why you little!" Alicia then raises her hand to position herself to slap Viola but a hand caught her wrist before she could deliver her blow. "Alicia, stop. Let's not waste energy on this pathetic girl. We'll handle her later." Alicia glared at Amy and then at Viola. "All right, we'll deal with you later, but mark my words." She and the two other girls then walked off, leaving Viola alone.

"Viola! There you are! What happened to you? We were so worried!" Olivia exclaimed as she rushed over to her and started to ask numerous questions. "Did they hurt you? Where did they take out? What did they say? I swear the next time I see them…" she is then interrupted by Viola. "Relax, Olivia, sit down and I'll tell you."

She nodded as she sat down at her seat. "Okay, girl. Spill, what did she told you." Caroline said.

"Nothing much, she just threatened me to never come near Peter again, she might had caught me staring at him in class."

"Well, look like our little Alicia is jealous, again." Dahlia snorted.

"Bu what we're you doing staring at Peter in class, Viola?" Caroline asked with a smirk.

"What? Nothing, it's nothing at all."

"Oh? I don't believe you!"

"How did you guys met anyways?" Olivia asked.

"I bumped into him on my way to the office, that's all." Viola said. "Okay, girl, I believe you. But be careful with Alicia, she's nothing but trouble." "Please, I can handle her; I'm a Carter, after all."

Right then, the bell rings. "Oh! Gotta run to class, girls. Olivia, I'll meet you in Bio!" The girls waved at her as she rushes to class. But one question is still in Viola's mind 'How dangerous can Alicia be?' You'll find out soon enough, Viola, you'll find out soon enough.

A/N: And that's the 2nd chapter. I'm currently on Lunar New Year break, so expect chapter 3 in a couple of days. 'K, bye guys!


End file.
